


The ear below the crown

by Thebigegg



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigegg/pseuds/Thebigegg
Summary: Something had sparked the night of the winter palace and it wasn't just the glint of Florianne's blade. Hushed whispers danced around the hall that night, the usurper's eye had been caught and by a pair of sharp ears no less.
Relationships: Gaspard de Chalons/Female Lavellan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The ear below the crown

The shocked gasps bounced off the gold touched walls as widened eyes turned to stare, glare and gawk at the newest spectacle that had just passed through the grand ballroom doors. Quiet whispers from behind masks soon mellowed with the music that danced throughout the room, each voice commenting on the arm of a member of the royal family that had curled it's way around the waist of a "dalish savage" as many would've gladly dubbed her without a second glance. Gaspard had always been bold but for once, earning the narrowed glare of his empress cousin was not a thought that graced his mind when he offered the elf his arm; for he was truly captivated by the wild untamed spirit that barely moved her sharp eyes to the numerous voices throughout the ball. 

From the moment, she stepped within the palace gates along with her soldiers standing at attention to make way for her arrival, he could barely steal a glance at anything but her. From her sliver hair, tied into braids before allowing the rest to fly free and hang just below her mid-back, the white silks that embraced her slim form while also hiding it way from his protruding eyes and her sharp ears that darted through her curls. It's hadn't just been her appearance that had firmly chained his attention but her eyes filled with a spirit that danced wildly and untamed, brighter than any fire of war he'd challenged. 

She bowed before his presence while he had barely uttered a words, their eyes had met before her lips parted to utter words spoken in an accent foreign to his lands. "Duke Gaspard, you honour me with your invitations to the winter palace. I hadn't expected a person greeting but it pleases me nevertheless" Her warm smile would've left him stoic if he hadn't soon snapped to attention, lowering himself to greet her. "I would offer no less to the inquisitor and messenger of Andraste herself" A wicked smile crossed his rugged face, making the woman before him chuckle slightly much to his joy.

"I fear I will be met with far too much formality tonight than to my liking , Gaspard, please call me Ellana" A simple name for a woman anything but that. He smiled wider, the two joining the other into a slow walk toward the grand fountain in front of the marble staircase near the entrance of the palace. "A woman after my own heart, I tire of formality, too much dancing around bushes before grasping the immediate issue at hand. 

The inquisitor nodded, her gaze briefly meeting the grand sight of the winter place before returning to the duke. "I couldn't agree more, it seems we are almost of one mind" She hummed. "I would certainly hope so, imagine what the inquisition could do with the rightful emperor in favour of the inquisitor!" The man announced make the elven woman widen her eyes slightly in intrigue. "And which emperor would that be exactly? I'm never quite sure..." She questioned, her tone mingling with humour as she teased the older man.

A brief chuckle escaped his throat as his smile whipped in a grin as his masked eyes narrowed at the small woman, he steadily reached to grasp her hand lightly before just before bringing it to his slightly scarred lips. "The incredibly handsome one of course, my Lady Ellana" He said before pressing his lips to her gloved knuckles, earning a brief blush that covered her flawless cheeks as she let out a shy laugh. "

"Well then, there is no sense in standing out in the cold under prying eyes. Shall we, my lord?" The Duke nodded in agreement, extending his arm to the small woman which se gladly took, resting her other hand of him forearm as the other enveloped with his.

________________

As the pair cascaded down the marble stairs, arm in arm, the empress herself made her appearance. Her platinum blonde hair had long since mingled with her greys, her pale skin and eyes whipped with white eyeliner were hidden behind a grand silver mask. Her curves were concealed behind a thick ocean blue gown that was tripped with gold and black, it left her shoulders bare and covered her cleavage; bringing light to a ruby necklace adorned with diamonds. 

Once she'd caught the Empress's eyes, Ellana bowed in respect which was quickly returned with a much more hesitant bow as the empress only lowered herself to the bare minimum. Out of the corner of her eye, Ellana could see the small smirk that rested on the dukes face and a sting of confusion stuck her thoughts.

"And now presenting, Grand Duke Gaspard DeChalons and accompanying him..." The announcers voice filled the room and brought all to peer down at the two from the upper ballroom. 

"Lady Inquisitor Lavellan, of the free marches. Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Fereldan, crusher of the vile mage underground and champion of the blessed Andraste herself"

Gaspard pulled her near, turning his head to chuckle in her ear. "Did you see their faces...priceless" Ellana returned his smile but remained silent as anxiety soon tightly gripped her stomach. A million thoughts had danced through her head and while the majority of the were just her telling herself not to trip of the dress fabric or slip in her heels, most feared the hundreds of eyes that clung to her every flaw and every admiration as they searched for an exploit. 

They were merely meters away from the Empress when Lavellan snapped to attention. Gaspard was the first to speak, greeting two women who stood before him. "Cousin...Dear sister"

"Grand Duke.." Celene spoke, her words coursed with honey as she curtsied with a smile that hid more than her mask. "We are always honoured when your presence graces our court" Her words were subtle but even Ellana could sense the sarcasm laced deep within her meaning. Gaspard, lacking much decorum, was as blunt as an overworked blade. "Don't waste my time with pleasantries, Celene, we have business to conclude" Ellana nearly let out a chuckle at the man's blatant disrespect but kept her mouth pressed tightly closed in fear of keeping her head. 

"We will meet for the negotiations after we have see to our other guests" 

Gaspard bowed, in an exaggerated manner before turning to the elven woman near him. Releasing him from his hold, he bowed, this time with noticeable more respect. "Lady Lavellan, it has been a pleasure." His tone held a hint a tease and only audible to her, an almost huskiness that sent shivers through the smaller woman's spines. Elanna held her composure nevertheless and nodded politely to the man, glancing up at him with slightly narrowed eyes that almost made a grunt part from his lips. "Grand Duke, I hope we have time to speak again"

The two parted ways, allowing the elven woman to turn to the Empress who stared down at elf with an amused smile and narrowed eyes, her expression looked more taunting if anything, like a tigress waiting for her prey to be at it's most vulnerable. "Lady inquisition, We are glad to welcome you to the winter palace. Allow us to present our cousin, the grand Duchess of Lydes, whom without this gathering could nit be possible"

Florianne bowed from above the inquisitor, mild distaste clutching her features. "What an unexpected pleasure, I was unaware that the inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later, inquisitor" The duchess's parting words sent a chill down Ellana's spine, making the woman struggled to hide a shiver. 

Her focus returned to Celene when the Empress began to speak again. "You arrival to court is like a cool wind on a summer's day"

"I am delighted to be here, your Majesty" Under normal circumstances, the court would has disliked a knife ear uttering such words but thankfully, Ellana had the foresight to bring Vivienne which thankfully brought her words into better light in the eyes of the nobles.

"We have heard of your exploits, Inquisitor, they have made grand tale for long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?" Celene asked, practically gleaming down at the elf. 

"I must say that I have no words to suffice, Halamshiral has many beauties and I couldn't possibly do any of them justice" Her words made the nerve racking smile above her turn more genuine. "You're modesty does you credit and speaks well for the inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the ballroom, Inquisitor" 

Ellana bowed as did the Empress before leaving the balcony of the ballroom. The woman let out a sigh, near realising the amount of pressure that had just heaved itself upon her shoulder, she barely had a moment to breath before Leliana approached her on the stairs.


End file.
